


What Could Have Happened

by jakeperaltastandards



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), F/M, Fluff, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakeperaltastandards/pseuds/jakeperaltastandards
Summary: An AU wherein every episode, there's an alternate of what could happen if something Jake and Amy first got together in that episode.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. 1.1 The Pilot - You Look Great

_You look great. _

That's what kept running through Jake's head. Why did he say that? Before he even processed it in his head, his mouth was rushing it out and with a shake of Amy's head, he realises what he just said before quickly turning back around and continuing with the search of Ratko. He splits up from Amy and Holt as they try to find the murderer, and he can't help but regret saying it. Not that she didn't look great. She did. He thought she looked gorgeous but his confidence right now was much smaller than shown after he said those words to her. Will it be weird? No. That's crazy. It was just a small compliment, he was over-thinking this whole thing which was so unlike him.

There was no way he liked her though, they had spent the whole day annoying each other. He remembers just hours ago rolling his eyes and sarcastically smiling when Santiago brought out a notebook leader board with the words 'MURDERERS WE LET GO' as she said: "And look at that, you're winning!". That was their relationship. Or, friendship. Although he doesn't cringe at the thought of dating Amy, she isn't repulsive but merely the opposite. He just gets nervous, his dating history is not all that perfect.

He has to keep his confidence high as he has to continue focusing on his case just now, at this moment Ratko is hiding, and it's his job to find him. _I cannot let my mind wander to Amy for a second longer_, he thinks, but massively fails.

_You look great._

That's also what kept running through Amy's head. Why did he say that? Her instinct reaction was to roll her eyes and shake her head at him, a daily action she carries out whenever he is around, as they split up from him but the words don't leave with him, they stick with her. Holt walks ahead as she replays it in her head, holding the gun in one hand as she runs her hand over her sleek ponytail. Did he mean it? Or was he being sarcastic?

She grows more and more nervous but also realises that she is still on her job, and trying to find a definite murderer while standing next to her new captain. She couldn't let her mind wander to the stupid boy that sits across from her desk, her partner. She has to focus on the new captain and this case and try to get Holt to be her 'Rabbi' as she kept referring the term as. She was currently being very unprofessional.

Jake was soon able to find Ratko before he walks out and back to the car, Amy and Holt behind him. Rosa and Charles walk in the other direction with Ratko in handcuffs as they walk him back to their car, their work was finished, but he had to go back to the precinct to fill out paperwork. Which was most definitely the least favourite part of his night, but, the best part of _her_ night.

He makes some jokes as he takes off his body armour, Holt staring at him expressionlessly and in shame, whereas Amy just ignores him completely, before the three of them collectively drive back to the precinct.

Jake sits at his desk, feeling Holt walk briskly past to his office to finish up for the night. Amy walks past him and he feels his eyes following as she sits down at the seat that sits next to him. "You can go home Santiago," he says as he looks at the computer and sighing as he lifts his finger as high as he could and bringing it down to over-tap random keys on the keyboard, trying his best to stall and keep from this paperwork. Amy, however, doesn't move. "You're joking? This is the best part, I can help you," she said before grabbing one of her pens from her very-neat and organised desk.

Around ten minutes later and it is him sitting playing with a tiny action figure that sits at his computer while he watches Amy fill out his paperwork. He has to be confident. "You know I meant what I said" He blurts out. Amy doesn't stop writing and keeps her head firmly stationary as she works hard on the page in front of him. "What?" she replies quietly before glancing up at him for a quick second. They meet eyes and he feels his heart jump as he continues, "when I said you look great. I meant it". She stops writing completely, _well I've fucked this up_, he thinks as she looks at him expressionlessly. He just places a goofy grin on his face, acting innocent as her heart melts at the sight. "With my hair up and the armour on?" Amy jokes back and laughs thinking he would laugh along and agree, only to see his face go from the toothy grin to a more serious frown as he replies, "Yeah, I do". She can feel herself sitting up straighter as her fingers play with the pen in her left hand, not able to hold back a smile.

"Really?" she asks and he just nods, "I mean you always do though".

She doesn't know what to do, act cool? act appreciative? thank him? compliment him back? so she just says a simple "thank you, Peralta" before wishing that she had said something less platonic since, for once, Jake is being strangely serious and she feels awkward. This isn't like him.

He just nods before turning his attention back to his action figure in his hand, she shakes her head at the short attention span that he has. This is the man she is slowly realising she likes. This idiot.

Soon she finishes it and tells him as she neatly packs it, "Thank God!" he sighs leaning back in his chair as she walks into Holt's office and leaving it on his desk, that is left empty as he has gone home in the midst of them (Amy) filling out paperwork, before walking back out, "_you_ didn't even do any of it" she smirks at him as he places the action figure down and grabbing his leather jacket, standing up to leave. She starts to collect her bag from under her desk, placing it on her seat as she also puts her jacket on. "Yeah but watching and waiting on you to finish was boring enough" he replies and she rolls her eyes once again, all she seems to do around Jake. "I was doing you a favour, you could have just went home" Amy points out but Jake shakes his head as he checks his pockets to ensure he has everything as he waits on her to put her bag over her shoulder before they walk to the elevator together, "yeah, but I wanted to wait on you since you were helping me" he says and she just smiles as they walk in the elevator and face the doors that are now closing.

"So, your plans for tonight?" Jake changed the topic before she can comment on what he previously said. "None actually, I am planning ordering dinner then going home and watching something" Amy says before Jake immediately interrupts, "you're going to the Polish place to get potato pancakes, perogies, and hot chocolate before going home and try to find a documentary that you haven't already watched" Amy feels her heartbeat increase at how well he knows her as the elevator makes a 'ding' noise and the doors open, they make their way outside.

"That couldn't be more correct. Well done. What are you doing tonight?" she asks him as they step outside and stand on the sidewalk and face each other, both of them knowing their conversation would slowly come to a close, meaning they go their separate ways for tonight. Somehow, they both didn't want that. "You already know" he smirks and in unison they say "Sal's pizza and Die Hard" and let out a laugh together as Amy looks at her foot that scuffs off the ground to look occupied whereas Jake stares at her, trying to musk up some idea to have them hang out for a little longer.

"Soo.." Jake trails off which causes Amy to look back at him and he suddenly breaks from what he was going to say, she will think he is coming on too strong and it is a Thursday night and she would be too efficient to stay late since she works on Fridays. "Yeah?" she asks quietly. Before he knew it he just asks, "maybe we could get both and hang out at mine for a while?" he slowly takes a small step forward, trying to make it subtle as he fidgets with his hands and rolls the balls of his feet but she laughs and grabs hold of his arm, Jake looks up and she smiles at him. They are so close. "I would love to do that," she says and he feels himself moving forward and she doesn't even stop him and before they know it. They're kissing. He is kissing Amy Santiago. The girl he dedicates his time to annoy and would usually pick last as a person to date, due to the opposing personalities they have. And she is kissing Jake Peralta, her partner that is so childish her parents would never approve of her dating him. But, they are close, they are partners, and they would risk their lives for each other because that's what their friendship is all about. Or, as they kiss each other, slowly turns into a relationship (they both hope).

Jake smiles in the kiss which causes Amy to join before they part. Her hands are on his chest whereas he is holding her back. This was so weird. It was so right, though. Somehow, it felt completely normal. Which they both were totally fine with as Amy drops her hands from his chest before connecting her left hand with his right as he walks her to his car so he can drive her to get her dinner. He hopes that this is something he can do for her on the regular. Something reoccurring. Something fun. Something great.


	2. 1.2 The Tagger - Jake's Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Holt convinces Jake to arrest Podolski's son, Amy curiously reads his report, and she is impressed.

Amy sits at her desk, focused on her computer screen as she types heavily into her keyboard as her shifts nears to the end. She hears Captain Holt's door open and glances behind her to see Peralta walking out holding a report in his hand that has a corner covered in yoghurt but she realises that's the least of his problems after seeing his frustrated face as he walks over to his desk and throws the report down and sighs dramatically and Amy's fingers halt from typing as she smiles at Jae sympathetically. He runs his hands over his face to try to calm down before looking over at her staring face before he says, "I'm going to arrest Podolski's son right now" and Amy nods "I think that's the right thing to do" and he rolls his eyes "of course you do, you're in love with the Captain" he teases her as Holt walks out of his new office "Peralta, are you ready?" He asks as he passes by and Peralta says over his shoulder, "yup, I'll be a minute, so excited".

"Firstly, I am not in love with him, he's just going to be my Rabbi" he rolls his eyes once again before Amy continues, "secondly, that's just what I know you have to do, and I know you know that too. He graffitied many police cars and expected to get away with it because his dad is deputy commissioner" he nods before turning to walk away before quickly turning to her and saying, "I hate when you're right". 

Ten minutes after Jake leaves and Amy tries to focus on her computer screen but her curiosity causes her to look over to Peralta's desk where his yoghurt-covered file lies. She thinks how big it actually looks as she ignores Jake's stupid about-the-author section photo on the back as she doesn't want to get pissed over the fact that he is, in fact, wearing her black turtleneck. Amy then finds herself standing up and walking towards the file before picking up a part that wasn't damaged by food before walking towards the women's bathroom and taking some paper towels and water to start cleaning up the file. 

She smiles proudly at her finished work, it looks as good as new. She walks back to her desk, report in-hand. Sitting down, Amy places it in her lap before opening it up and glancing at the amount of effort he went through. It looked amazing. Even though he would have done it out of spite of Holt, she couldn't help but feel proud. This was her stupid partner who was still so childish for his age, making such a report that could even impress her. However, there was information that was ridiculous as he was still trying to prove a point but it was overall really good.

Amy looks through the report information for a good ten minutes before realising that she only has a small while before she can go home so she closes it and puts it back on his desk neatly before tapping onto her keyboard again. 

Another ten minutes before she glances to the stairs and sees Jake holding Podolski's son in handcuffs and she again feels proud that he did what he knew he had to do. She tries to concentrate on her work for one more time as there are five more minutes and she will be able to head home. Jake sit down across from her with a huff before folding his arms and tucking his head down and onto the desk and she starts to log off her computer as she sits back in her chair and looks at him and he rapidly sits back up looking at his file he was just lying on before pointing at it and saying, "where did all the yoghurt go?" Jake says in confusion before she laughs quietly and shrugs. 

Jake looks over to Amy with a small smile "did you clean it?" He asks and she can't help but smile "well, the report looked really good and I wanted to look at it, so yeah I did" she replies and he shakes his head "you read it?" He asks and she nods, "Peralta, it was an great effort from your behalf. It looks like you spent a while on it" he nods at her answer "it has over 25 pages of meticulous research with diagrams and maps" he brags "also I just learnt what meticulous means" he adds at the end and Amy isn't surprised "my favourite part is my about-the-author section" he returns to his immaturity very quickly and she laughs "yeah, which by the way, you stole my turtleneck top for" she points over to his photo "looks better on me, Santiago" she starts to stand up to get prepared to leave as Holt walks by and says "Peralta can I see you in my office?" Before he closes his door. She watches him sitting down at his desk and look at his paper on his desk and she turns to Jake who is standing behind his chair and tucking it under his desk. 

Amy quickly puts her coat on before walking over to Jake, "I have to say I'm very impressed Peralta, the report was amazing and I would be lying if I said it was attractive" she says quietly to him and he looks down at her "you found the report attractive? Santiago it's an inanimate object" he jokes "no, it made me find you attractive" she says before quickly leaning up and kissing his cheek causing him to go wide-eyed and looking around to see if anyone saw, luckily not only did no one notice but Boyle was not in the room because he would have fainted. "Ames, what was that?" He says in shock but a wide smile makes it's way onto his face and she looks back at Holt's office before leaning back up and kissing his lips for not more than a second before acting as if nothing happened "just cause" she replies and starts to walk away, ignoring his happy expression "see you Monday, Peralta" she says and he turns around, watching her walk towards the elevator with complete shock on his face and she presses the button for the lift before turning around and smiling at him. 

After the elevator closes the doors and Amy is out of sight, his sight doesn't leave that point, he feels weird. He never expected that to happen but somehow he wasn't mad. Jake was actually very happy. He reached into his pocket to get his phone to text her straight away, he didn't want to forget what just happened, "Mind if we go out for dinner at some point over the weekend?" He texts her, he couldn't wait another three days to talk to her after what she just did, he had to do something. He looks back up at the elevator and smiles before hearing a stern voice behind him "Peralta, I will not ask you again" and he is brought back from reality for a quick ten minutes as he walks to Holt's office with a smile on his face, "sorry, sir".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I have come up with a couple new ideas that I would like to write but what one would you like to hear first maybe:  
1) An AU where Amy is a nerd in High School and Jake is more of a class clown and popular and they fall in love  
2) An AU where Jake works in a small-family sandwich shop and one day a cute customer crosses his shop  
In both ones, the other B99 characters will be present within the story and that brings along their brilliant personalities.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I thought I was a GENIUS when I thought of this idea for the 'per episode' thing but now I am thinking otherwise. First book I am writing on here, I'm new to this website but have a previous history of writing fanfiction on Instagram and Wattpad, I was told I was decent so I have moved from cringe One Direction Fanfic and straight into more "mature" aspects of my favourite TV show, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, and my favourite couple, Peraltiago. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
